Usuario:Halevoi
Información General Plantillas= Plantillas de Honores es el otro ganador de la encuesta de Mau5kids. Se gano 3 dibujos de HTF|white|red}} Plantillas de Info. Personal Plantillas de Amigos Mi Plantilla de Amigo Ponla en tu perfil si me consideras tu amigo :) |-| Información sobre mi= Hola! Soy TheAleboy pero solo llámame Ale. Simplemente yo soy un Chico al que le gustan los Videojuegos 15px, El Anime, Etc. Normalmente me encontrarás jugando Juegos Hardcore(Principalmente Geometry Dash) o Juegos de Pokémon. Tengo 14 años y Soy el Moderador de Chat y Reversor de esta Wiki. Es decir, por el lado de "Moderador de Chat" puedo "banear" o expulsar a usuarios que incumplan las normas., si algún usuario tiene un mal comportamiento avisarme a mi o a otro Moderador de Chat (Como Get, Maro, Carl, Zitro o Toby). Por el lado de Reversor puedo revertir ediciones, es decir, si algún usuario hace una edición "Basura" o innecesaria puedo eliminar esa edición y cambiarla a la antigua versión del artículo (Otros reversores son: Carl, Zitro y Toby). Puedes ver la funcionalidad de los cargos en la siguiente pestaña (Cargos de Usuarios). |-| Cargos de usuarios= |-| Chat= Normas y Recomendaciones *Las normas principales están aquí. *En caso de que alguien te ofenda por MP(Mensaje Privado) o en el chat general avisarme a mi o a otro moderador activo. *Las mayúsculas y el abuso de flood(Más de 5 carácteres repetidos) no están permitidos. *Si te hacen preguntas incómodas avisarle a cualquier moderador activo(Como yo). *Por favor respeta a los demás usuarios. *En caso de que algún usuario "extraño" envíe un "Link" te recomiendo no verlo hasta que yo afirme que es un "Link" normal y sin infracciones negativas(Si no lo ha descrito el usuario que lo envió). En caso de que te lo pase por MP(Mensaje Privado) mandármelo a mi por MP también si tienes dudas. *Aquí están los emoticones disponibles para el chat. *Aquí están los comandos disponibles para el chat(Color de letra, Fuente, Subrayado, Etc) pero Actualmente no funcionan. *Si un Moderador te ofende ya sea por el chat general o por Mensaje Privado te recomiendo avisarle a un ADMINISTRADOR. *Cualquier duda avisarme ^^. |-| Artículos creados por mi= Artículos creados * Collab (Modo Editor): Fue mi primer artículo creado y mi edición #3 en toda la Wiki. * Chaoz Impact: Un Demon muy fácil y popular, no tenía idea de porqué no tenía un artículo. * Death Moon:Necesitaba Artículo SÍ O SÍ. * Motion:Uno de mis niveles favoritos * Suomi: Mi primer Artículo sobre creadores/jugadores, uno de mis favoritos. Existen más páginas creadas por mi pero no las recuerdo bien. Otros * The Honorable Final: Iba a crearla y le puse bastante empeño pero lamentablemente no me dió tiempo de finalizar y olvidé subir el artículo y meses después Misterum lo hizo por mi, GRACIAS Cerebro :). * Platinum Adventure: Fue creada por TyronHunter pero con mucha ayuda mía durante una llamada de Skype. |-| Relaciones con usuarios= Mis Amigos *El jefe de la pandilla *El Rey del Banhammer *El Posho Rojo :v *El Pony con un Swag Hermosísimo *El cerebro del futuro *El Poder del 420 *Mi compañero Pokimon Orasio potasio :v *Cajita de música de Freddy (? *Peppa :V *La reencarnación de FunnyGame *Caustic (? *Asesino tierno de la tierra *El Gatito de Fuego =3 *Electroluigi *Mr. J :v *El kapón :v *El tutor de niños *Maincra >:v *El Planeta Tierra Usuarios que me agradan *El editor 100tífico *Mercedes Benz detected :V *Rosa color Rosa :v *No hay mucho que decir :v *Autos buena onda Bv *Mi entrenador Pokimon 7u7 *El Guardán de Dinamarca *El cubo calabaza Negro *El que salva Pueblo Champiñón :v *Por alguna razón me cae bien :v *También me cae bien xD *Otro que me cae bien por extrañas razones :v *También me cae bien... *Otro más... *El ratón Kapón que creí que era un muñeco de nieve y que a la final resultó ser un Erizo disfrazado xDD *Supersonic!!! xD *El creador del Bot *El Posho ajedréz :v *El Fan del Cerebro *Mi hermano perdido :v *Murió... *El Planeta Tierra Falso :v *El amor de los animales(No se me ocurre otro nombre :v) *Martin el Bejeta (?? *Un Amor <333 *Otro Bot *El Zitro Kappa Enemigos *Máquina de insultos *La Niña :V *Ha llegado tu hora - Zitro *Sus frases son famosísimas *Máquina de insultos y Mayus v2 *[Multicuenta del anterior *Una flor maligna D': *Es un honor tenerlo en esta lista :D * Cualquiera que moleste. ^^ |-| Frases, Hashtags y Preguntas= Mis frases *Guad?? *io ke c. *Es Ale, No Alex >:v *Cuack, Perdón, Pichu!! *Por qué siempre empiezo el día con mala ortografía?? >:v *Perdí en X % de X nivel. *''Cuando voy a expulsar a alguien'': ._. Dont Judge Me. *''Cuando voy a Banear a alguien'': Sorry, But, And now your going to die. Las frases de los otros usuarios *-_- - Gabriel. *Quieres Ban?? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokebatallas/es/images/2/24/.v..jpg - Toby *Volcí :v - Maro *Hola (Personaje que sea mi foto) O/ - Carl, Mau y otros. *Habrán más muy pronto ^^ Mis Hashtags * #SaveMaro * #NoPuedesBanearAZitroElTeBaneaATi * #ChatFantasma * #RaroPeroCierto(Éste es más personal que de la Wiki :V) Preguntas *Qué otros juegos juegas además de GD?? **Suelo jugar Minecraft, Pokémon, Undertale u otro juego random cuando estoy aburrido. *Con qué tecla juegas?? **Barra de Espacio :P *Por qué te pusiste TheAleBoy X?? **En una página vi que muchos amigos se cambiaban el nombre de usuario y pensé en mi prefijo de Alejandro(Ale), Y combinando The y Boy me gustó bastante el resultado. El "X" solo fue algo Random :v *Cómo conociste la Wiki?? **Buscando "Hints" para hacer buena decoración en niveles. *Por qué te pones fotos kawaiis si eres hombre?? **No importa si soy macho o hembra, Yo me pongo la foto que quiera y que me guste, Y las Kawaiis estan entre ellas c: :3 *Cuál es el Demon más dificil que has completado?? **Ultra Drivers :D *Si cada fail entre 90-99% fuera un dolar, Cuánto dinero tendrías?? **Tendría como 80 dólares... *Cuándo sueles estar conectado en la Wiki?? **Soy muy activo, puedes encontrarme siempre en la noche o en la tarde, rara vez no me conecto y nunca suelo estar conectado en la mañana. Geometry Dash Resúmen= Yo soy un gran jugador de Geometry Dash que como cualquier otro empezó como un Noob o Principiante comenzando con el primer nivel en la versión Lite o Demo (Stereo Madness) en la 1.9, Seguí practicando el juego hasta completar el último nivel de la versión Lite en dicha actualización con las 3 monedas (Time Machine. Hecho eso conseguí la versión completa y me "fortalecí" mucho más de lo que era antes completando '''TODOS' los niveles oficiales desde Stereo Madness hasta Theory of Everything 2 y al salir la Actualización 2.0 logré completar Geometrical Dominator y Deadlocked con las 3 monedas y conseguí la última moneda de Clubstep. Así que mi camino va por el Online con niveles mucho más complicados =D'' |-| Logros= Mis Mayores Logros *Completar 75 20px *Conseguir 3000 20px *Completar Demons un poco complicados tales como Nine Circles, Forsaken Neon y Ultra Drivers (Aún me considero un poco Nuv ;-;). *Todos mis niveles con dificultad definida(Destaca el 20px y el 20px). *21% Cataclysm y 10% BloodBath. *Lograr un "Practice Run" en BB de 74 intentos. Mis futuros logros *Conseguir hasta 5000 20px o más. *Completar un Insane Demon, Very Hard Demon o Extreme Demon. *Completar al menos 100 20px. *Tener un Featured. *Crear un Insane Demon con Featured. *Estar en el Top 100. |-| Peores Fails= *Five Nights Pollapo 89% *Ultimate Circles 90% *Extreme Fantasy 96% x2 *Theory of Skrillex 86% x3 *Jawbreaker 90% x2 *ToE II v2 96% (Y 85%) *Nine Circles 94% x2 *Forsaken Neon 98% (Además de 84% 90% 92% y 94%) *Ultra Drivers 93% (Bug) |-| Más Información In-Game= Equipamiento Iconos: 40px 60px 40px 40px 40px 40px Colores: 70px Mi nombre de usuario es : Thealeboy X. Acepto todas las solicitudes =3 Mis Stats Canciones que uso * Canción del Menú Principal actual * Canción del Modo Práctica actual Demons difíciles pendientes *Crimson Clutter 34% *Cataclysm 21% *Supersonic 36% *Windy Landscape 30% *8o 49% *Necropolis 33% *Bloodbath 10% *Swing Squad 24% *Ultimate Demon Mix 34% *Colorful Overnight 13% Pronto habrán más ^^ Pokémon Mi Resúmen y Pokémon fav.= Además de Geometry Dash me encanta mucho la franquicia Pokémon, No es en vano que tengo foto de perfil de dicha franquicia =) Pokémon favoritos *Gran Mayoría de los iniciales y sus respectivas evoluciones. *Eevee, Glaceon, Flareon y Umbreon. *Pokémon Kawaiis de tipo eléctrico: Pikachu, Shinx, Pachirisu, Emolga, Pichu(Foto de perfil), Deddene, Plusle y Minun. *Growlithe, Vulpix, Ponyta y evoluciones. *Riolu y Lucario. *Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, Kyogre, Mewtwo, Keldeo y Genesect como legendarios. *Mawile, Buneary, Loppuny. *Y muchos más ^^ |-| Shinys= 100px Oddish Shiny en Pokémon Rojo Fuego. |-| Pokémon Shuffle= Información del juego Pokémon Shuffle es un juego de Puzzles disponible para móviles(Android, Apple, Etc) y Nintendo 3DS en el que hay que superar distintos tipos de fases y conseguir todos los Pokémons de cada fase, para jugar hay que alinear 3 o más Pokémons de la misma especie y derrotar al Pokémon(Y capturarlo si puedes), Suele actualizarse cada semana por lo que siempre hay nuevos Pokémons que atrapar!. El juego es muy divertido y si quieres añadirme pon mi Clave de Amigo (H2EK-D5B5). Mis Estadísticas Archivo:Fases Normales.png Fases Normales TABLA EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Otros juegos Undertale= Undertale es un juego que a simple vista parece un juego simple pero en realidad es muy divertido. Logros *Completar la Ruta Neutral y la Ruta Genocida. *Llegar 4 veces seguidas al último ataque de Sans(Genocida). Curiosidades *Soy uno de los Retrasados que juega primero la Ruta Genocida que la Pacifista. |-| Otras cosas que me gustan= *Amo Happy Tree Friends <3 *Maincra *Los puercoespines :3 Y muchas cosas más :D |-| WIP= En un futuro mens!!!